Crush
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [UPDATE/COMPLETE] Kisah Chanyeol yang memang menyimpan perasaan khusus pada salah satu temannya. Dengan Baekhyun yang tidak peka sama sekali./"Ada apa denganku? Apakah aku mulai gila atau aku sedang jatuh cinta? Atau hanya sebuah kegilaan biasa?" /[ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai]
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

CRUSH

* * *

Aku terdiam dan membisu. Mendapati senyum manis dan tawamu yang berbaur dengan gejolak muda teman-teman di ruang santai. Jantungku bergolak, apalagi disaat netraku bertabrakan dengan iris selaras dengan bulan purnama. Darahku berdesir hebat. Ada apa denganku?

Apakah aku mulai gila atau aku sedang jatuh cinta? Atau hanya sebuah kegilaan biasa?"

* * *

 **CRUSH**

 **©Shouda Shikaku^^ a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **Genre : Romance, SongFic, AU**

 **Recommended Song : David Archuleta – Crush**

* * *

Chanyeol langsung meletakkan gagang telepon yang digenggamnya ketempat semula. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur – membasahi pelipisnya – seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang terdengar bersahutan. Sang penopang hidup miliknya – jantung – berdetak dengan menggila setelah samar-samar terngiang ditelinga lebarnya, suara lembut yang mengalun indah melalui line telephone.

Jemari panjangnya terulur dengan pasti, mengacak surai gelapnya pertanda frustasi. Entahlah, yang jelas ia merasa asing dengan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Seperti ada suatu hal yang mengganjal hati dan fikirannya.

.

.

.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Kututup telepon malam ini  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
Sesuatu terjadi untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hati ini  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Sebuah degupan, degupan yang luar biasa

'Cause the possibility  
Karena kemungkinan  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
Bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku  
It's just too much, just too much  
Sungguh dahsyat, sungguh hebat

.

.

.

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
Pernahkan kau pikirkan saat kau sendirian  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Kemungkinan antara kita, akhir semua ini?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Gilakah aku ataukah jatuh cinta?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Nyatakah ini atau hanya kegilaan?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Apakah nafasmu memburu saat aku memandangmu?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Apakah kau ragu seperti pula diriku?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
Karena aku terus berusaha lari  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Namun kutahu perasaan ini takkan hilang  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Hilang

.

.

.

Chanyeol yakin. Ia bukan hanya berhalusinasi, tapi nyaris gila. Dan setelah ia membuka matanya - Baik mata kepala maupun mata hati - ia menyadari jika ia tengah kasmaran dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hohohoho~ aku datang bawa prologue lagi padahal yang Paper plane juga belum publish /dijitak readers/**

 **kali ini aku bawa SongFic dari Archie *o***

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Story

CRUSH

* * *

Kisah Chanyeol yang memang menyimpan perasaan khusus pada salah satu temannya. Dengan Baekhyun yang tidak peka sama sekali. [ChanBaek Fiction/Fluff/AU/Shounen-ai]

* * *

Aku terdiam dan membisu. Mendapati senyum manis dan tawamu yang berbaur dengan gejolak muda teman-teman di ruang santai. Jantungku bergolak, apalagi disaat netraku bertabrakan dengan iris selaras dengan bulan purnama. Darahku berdesir hebat. Ada apa denganku?

Apakah aku mulai gila atau aku sedang jatuh cinta? Atau hanya sebuah kegilaan biasa?

.

.

.

 **CRUSH**

 **©Shouda Shikaku^^ a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **Genre : Romance, SongFic, AU**

 **Recommended Song : David Archuleta – Crush**

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung meletakkan gagang telepon yang digenggamnya ketempat semula. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur – membasahi pelipisnya – seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang terdengar bersahutan. Sang penopang hidup miliknya – jantung – berdetak dengan menggila setelah samar-samar terngiang ditelinga lebarnya, suara lembut yang mengalun indah melalui line telephone.

Jemari panjangnya terulur dengan pasti, mengacak surai gelapnya pertanda frustasi. Entahlah, yang jelas ia merasa asing dengan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Seperti ada suatu hal yang mengganjal hati dan fikirannya. Dan perasaan ini sebenarnya sudah singgah dalam dirinya sejak 2 bulan terakhir. Dan kini, ia hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah.

Langkahnya tertatih, menghampiri sebuah ruangan favoritnya di mansion mewahnya. Yup, tentu saja kamar pribadinya. Sebuah tempat di mana dunianya takan mudah dirobohkan dan dilalui orang lain. Sebuah temat di mana ia bisa merenung bahkan berinspirasi sesuka hati. Sebuah tempat di mana ia bisa mencurahkan segala perasaan dan peristiwa yang menimpanya selama 22 tahun eksistensinya di dunia.

Tangannya dengan tangkas meraih sebuah ransel di _box_ kecil di sudut ruangan. Detik berikutnya, dengan cekatan dan terampil, Chanyeol mulai membereskan dan menyiapkan keperluan-keperluan selama ia berada di luar kota nanti. Yup, dia dan teman-teman satu 'jurusannya' berniat menginap di villa milik kelurga Sehun di kawasan Incheon.

Ya, teman-teman gilanya; Ada **Kris** si Bule nyasar yang bertingkah layaknya seorang leader, ada **Suho** a.k.a **Joonmyeon** si Pendek namun berhati mulia (karena kalian tahu, Suho selalu dengan mudah menggesek _black card_ nya hanya untuk menyenangkan teman-teman _absurd_ nya), **Yi Xing** si Manis yang pelupa – kekasih Joonmyeon – namun pandai memasak, **Sehun** si Magnae cadel nan menyebalkan, **Jongin** dengan segala kemesumannya, **Jongdae** perusuh yang gemar mengoleksi bebek karet, **Minseok** tertua dengan umur yang tidak sinkron dengan wajah manis bak baozi makanan kegemarannya, **Luhan** si Cerewet dari daratan Tiongkok – kekasih Sehun – dengan kilau mata bak rusa andalannya, **Tao** Magnae panda, **Kyungsoo** si Umma, dan tentu saja **Baekhyun** – Byun Baekhyun – si mungil yang sudah membuat dunia seorang Park Chanyeol terombang ambing tak menentu.

 _Fine_. _Okay_. Lupakan yang terakhir. _Just ignore it_!

Chanyeol selesai merapikan semuanya. Kini ia mulai berkutat dengan sebuah _PC tablet_ , dan mulai menjelajah dunia maya untuk sekedar melepas penat, juga sibuk mencari _chord_ gitar beberapa lagu yang belakangan ini menarik perhatiannya.

Meskipun otaknya tidak sepenuhnya terkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dicarinya. Ckck, ironis.

Pemuda tampan itu mulai menguap, dan dengan seksama ia mulai memperhatikan benda bulat yang menempel manis di dinding kamarnya. Oh, bagus. Sudah cukup larut dan ia harus segera beristirahat atau besok ia akan telat berkumpul dengan para komplotannya. Ha ha ha.. kalau ia punya kekasih pasti tak akan pernah serepot ini. _So_ , hentikan pemikiran itu atau kau akan terus risau, Park!

Sekali lagi..

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Biarkan Chanyeol beristirahat bahkan bila perlu mulai bertualang dengan sang Pujaan meski hanya dalam dunia mimpi. Dalam hitungan detik, benar saja jika pemuda itu mulai bernafas dengan teratur, pertanda jika dirinya sudah lelap.

 **Keesokan harinya..**

Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan segala perlengkapannya. Dimana ada sebuah ransel besar, cardigan blaster cokelat dan abu-abu yang tersampir di salah satu lengannya, dan sebuah tas jinjing berukuran besar yang berisi perlengkapan lain. Ah, jangan lupa benda keramat yang tak bisa jauh darinya. Ya, gitar akustik hadiah dari sang Ayah tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dengan cekatan ia mulai menata barang bawaannya, sebisa mungkin ia memanfaatkan ruang bagasi mobilnya supaya lebih efisien. Karena, ia tahu konsekuensi ketika nanti Jongin, Sehun dan Minseok satu mobil dengannya. Oh~ telinganya yang malang akan tercemar oleh ke _absurd_ an mereka. Terutama para magnae. _Sigh_.

Dan semoga saja Minseok akan bersabar dengan tingkah polah duo Yin dan Yang (siapa lagi jika bukan si kembar hitam-putih; Sehun dan Jongin) yang teramat sangat super duper menyebalkan. Apalagi ketika mulut mereka tak henti mengoceh tentang _Tokusatsu_ **[1]** dan makanan. Gez, terkadang Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan keduanya di Laut Merah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Chanyeol jadi curhat begini? Ah, maklumi saja. Ini efek dari seseorang yang galau karena perasaannya tak kunjung dirasakan oleh sang Pujaan. Ha. Ha. Ha – again –

Drrt

Drrt

Getaran ponsel yang tergeletak denga manis di _dashboard_ , memaksanya untuk menghentikan acaranya sejenak. Dengan tergesa ia langsung menyambar benda persegi yang ternyata tengah berkedip-kedip, menandakan jika ada yang menghubunginya kali ini.

Oh, rupanya Minseok.

Pip.

"Hallo.." Chanyeol membuka percakapan setelah mengapit ponselnya dengan bahu dan telinga lebarnya. Ia terlalu malas mengaktifkan fasilitas _bluetooth_ di mobilnya. Okay, biarkan Chanyeol.

" _Hallo.._ " Ada jeda sejenak. " _Chanyeol, sudah sampai mana?_ "

Chanyeol mengendarai kendaraannya dengan hati-hati, apalagi fokusnya sudah terpecah sekarang. "Maaf _hyung_.." Chanyeol menurunkan kecepatan ketika di kejauhan terlihat kendaraan yang lain berhenti. Ah yeah, lampu merah. "Aku menuju posisimu sekarang. Aku sedang mengemudi."

" _Berhati-hatilah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa_ "

Pip.

Sambungan di putus sepihak. Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Ingatkan dirinya bahwa Minseok lebih tua, otomatis Chanyeol – sedikit – mentolerir sikap Minseok yang memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Tapi dia setuju dengan ucapan pemuda mungil dengan pipi bak bakpau itu, setidaknya ia harus berhati-hati dalam perjalanan.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Kini kendarannya sudah direcoki oleh makhluk-makhluk _absurd_ yang memang sudah disepakati menghuni kursi penumpangnya. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajah rupawannya setelah didapatinya mobil hitam metalik milih salah satu _hyung_ nya – Joonmyeon tentu saja – yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang perumahan elit di sisi kanan jalan.

Keduanya berkomunikasi dengan klakson, dan Chanyeol langsung menginjak pedal gas, tak peduli riuh yang ditimbulkan Jongin dan Sehun.

' _Fokus Chanyeol, fokus..._ ' – _Inner_ nya agak memerintah.

Setelah berkutat dengan panjangnya jalan bebas hambatan khas Seoul, juga caci maki dari sopir truk yang dijumpainya di pintu keluar Tol (padahal si supir yang salah), akhirnya rombongan itu tiba di tempat tujuan.

Ternyata Kris terlebih dahulu sampai, terbukti dengan adanya mobil Suv berwarna _crimson_ yang baru saja sukses parkir di depan Villa. Selanjutnya di susul Joonmyeon dengan Mercedez Esclass kebanggannya, dan terakhir dirinya dengan Pajero Sport warna putih.

Para pemuda itu mulai berlarian setelah keluar dari kendaraan yang membawa mereka ke salah satu danau yang memang diidam-idamkan oleh sebagian orang untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka.

Chanyeol yang memang selalu santai sengaja memperlambat pergerakannya. Iris bulatnya bersirobok dengan mata bak bulan sabit milik Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya kedua anak adam itu saling melempar senyum manis yang membuat Luhan dan Minseok menggeleng kecil.

Jongin dan Sehun berteriak girang ketika melihat permukaan danau yang tenang. Kedunya berlomba-lomba melepas atasan masing-masing dan langsung terjun tanpa menghiraukan yang lain. Diikuti oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing, Tao, Kris serta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang memang tidak terlalu pandai berenang hanya duduk santai dengan bantuan ban khusus, sementara tak jauh darinya Sehun terus saja mencipratkan air kearahnya dengan heboh. Baekhyun sempat memekik protes, namun diacuhkan oleh bocah cadel tersebut.

Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun sudah mempunyai Luhan sebagai tambatan hatinya. Tapi mengingat dulunya Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun membuat sesuatu di rongga dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ah, kita perjelas dengan kata ' **cemburu** '.

Luhan berteriak dari ujung anjungan yang berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter. Membuat Jongin dan Sehun segera beranjak dari posisi awal mereka, tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hei, dua makhluk Yin dan Yang itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah menjorok ke tengah! Dasar tidak berperasaan! – maki Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mulai mendekati pinggiran anjungan dan memberi kode agar Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya. Setelahnya, pemuda jangkung itu mengulurkan tangan kekarnya agar mempermudah Baekhyun naik ke daratan.

"Terima kasih, Yeollie~" bulan sabit itu terbentuk sempurna di paras manis si Mungil.

Chanyeol mesem. "Sama-sama, Hyeonnie."

Setidaknya Chanyeol sedikit berterimakasih pada Luhan, sehingga secara tidak langsung Chanyeol adalah pahlawan Baekhyun. Oh, pemikiran konyol!

.

.

.

Makan siang telah usai.

Kini mereka disibukkan dengan berbagai pose aneh yang khas, juga kamera digital di tangan Jongdae. Kesebelas orang yang menjadi objek jepretan bakat amatir Jongdae mulai bergaya di tangga kecil yang ada di samping Villa.

Diantara mereka, Baekhyun yang memang reaktif terhadap salah satu benda yang memanfatkan alat optik itu mulai ber _agyeo_ ria. Pipi gembulnya mengembung, dengan cherry merah miliknya yang mengerucut. Dan tanpa disadarinya setiap Jongdae berhenti memotret – untuk sekedar mengecek hasil foto – Chanyeol melirik gemas padanya.

Joonmyeon yang menyadari arah ekor mata Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Setidaknya ia yang memang sudah mempunyai rencana handal – bersama yang lain – semakin menggebu agar membuat Chanyeol segera bersatu dengan Baekhyun yang luar biasa **tidak peka** atas _signal_ cinta dari Chanyeol.

Akhirnya diputuskan mereka akan segera berberes, dengan kelompok yang berbeda. Ya, kelompok seme dan uke.

Sehubung dengan _planning_ adanya _Barbeque party_ **[2]** di halaman, tentu saja sudah menjadi kewajiban para seme agar menyiapkan segalanya, termasuk pemanggang, meja khusus beserta bangku panjang yang ternyata ada di ruang penyimpan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Villa yang mereka tempati.

Sedangkan para uke disibukkan dengan kegiatan membenahi barang yang mereka bawa dari Seoul, juga kamar yang ditempati per dua pasang. Ya, ada tiga kamar, yang artinya satu ruang ditempati oleh empat orang atau dua pasang.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil ketika dilihatnya sosok Luhan dan Yixing yang tak henti-hentinya berdebat. Baekhyun dan Tao yang pada dasarnya makhluk paling polos diantara mereka berdua belas hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil para kakak dengan wajah _inocent_ tanpa beban yang khas.

Minseok menghentikan perdebatan aneh mereka, dan memberitahukan bahwa sudah mulai sore. Para uke mengangguk paham dan mulai membersihkan diri masing-masing.

Kris dan para seme yang selesai dengan tugas mereka (dan tentunya membersihkan diri setelah memilih untuk mandi di danau, hahaha) memasuki Villa dengan wajah yang sedikit menyiratkan lelah.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, muncul Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Tao yang memang sudah merasa segar. Semua yang ada di ruang tengah akhirnya mulai untuk mengisi waktu luang dengan menyanyi. Chanyeol yang memang sudah mempersiapkan gitarnya langsung mengiringi perpaduan suara-suara yang membentuk harmonisasi yang indah.

Minseok bergabung setelahnya. Dan dia yang memang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat suara dua yang memabukkan ternyata disambut antusias yang lain.

Nyanyian mereka terhenti setelah mendapati Baekhyun yang berbalutkan _T-shirt blaster_ warna _blossom_ dan putih, serta surai lembutnya yang sedikit basah dengan menenteng dua buah _pack sticky notes_ juga spidol kecil. Orang-orang itu terkekeh setelah mendengar ucapan kekanakan Bakehyun.

"Ayo kita bermain dengan nama samaran!"

Chanyeol meletakan gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Matanya kian membulat setelah Kyungsoo yang tadinya duduk di sebelahnya justru bergeser, memberi celah agar Baekhyun duduk di dekatnya. Oh, ternyata ini bagian dari rencana Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun membagikan s _ticky notes_ pada yang lain setelah sebelumnya menuliskan deretan nama-nama selebritis papan atas kelas dunia, juga nama-nama _random_. Ada nama Bruce Lee, Baekhyun menempelkannya di kening Tao; _Carrot Head_ – kepala wortel – di kening Luhan, mengingat Luhan yang memang menyerupai sayur itu karena pengaruh rambut _orange_ menyalanya.

Berlanjut dengan Zac Efron – Kris, Lily Collins – Kyungsoo (Ini sempat mengundang protes dari Jongin), Criss Darren – Joonmyeon, Chris Colfer – Yixing (hanya disambut senyum bahagia mengingat Criss Darren dan Chris Colfer adalah pasangan gay populer dari serial **Glee** ), Michael Jackson – Jongin (Sehun terbahak setelahnya), Justin Bieber – Sehun (Bocah cadel ini tersenyum bahagia), Shane Fillan – Jongdae (Duo Yin dan Yang mendengus, dibalas lemparan bebek karet dan seringai puas dari Baekhyun, eh?) dan Minseok mendapat nama Ahn Sohee.

' _Sialan!_ ' – batin Minseok memberontak, berbeda dengan wajahnya yang berubah datar.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih tumpukan _sticky notes_ di tangan Baekhyun, dan dengan cekatan menulis salah satu aktor yang memang menjadi favorit Baekhyun – tanpa si Mungil Byun sadari, ngomong-ngomong – dan diterima dengan baik olehnya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Kedua anak adam yang memang sengaja di buat agar melakukan pendekatan itu menerima sticky notes dalam keadaan terbalik. Tanpa kata, keduanya langsung menempelkan kertas berwarna itu di kening masing-masing. Berikutnya, yang terjadi adalah baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tersentak.

"Brad Pitt?" Baekhyun masih dengan mode terkejutnya.

"Angelina Jolie, huh?"

Keduanya tertawa kecil dengan mengabaikan yang lain. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, dan memilih untuk mengulum senyumnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memilih untuk menundukan wajahnya yang di penuhi rona merah padam. Sementara itu, jemari lentiknya mulai bertautan, bermaksud mengurangi rasa gugup dan canggung yang tiba-tiba menyambanginya.

Kris dan yang lain? Mereka menyeringai setan setelahnya.

.

.

.

 **Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore–**

Artinya mereka harus mulai mempersiapkan makan malam. Chanyeol yang memang masih lelah karena mendapat tugas mengangkat _griller_ juga meja sebelumnya mendapat keringanan agar beristirahat. Belum lagi ia yang mendapat jatah agar mengemudikan mobil dari Seoul ke tempat mereka sekarang, pinggiran Bucheon.

Tubuh jangkungnya sedikit membungkuk, setelah ia memutuskan untuk menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas pembatas di teras Villa. Irisnya terfokus pada kumpulan bunga Azalea yang mempercantik Villa.

Samar terdengar olehnya derap langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya. Ah, rupanya Baekhyun yang kini menautkan jemarinya sendiri – pertanda bahwa pemuda mungil itu gugup –

"Yeollie~" panggilnya gugup. "Kenapa Yeollie seharian ini sedikit diam?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia akhirnya merubah posisinya yang tadinya bertumpu, akhirnya justru mendudukan tubuhnya di pembatas. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya membuat Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit berharap agar Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

Namun harapan tinggal harapan, Chanyeol justru terkekeh. Dia terus menatap Baekhyun _intens_.

"Kenapa, heum?" Chanyeol terus tersenyum, apalagi dengan wajah Baekhyun yang terus memerah. "Bukannya Hyeonie sudah nyaman dengan yang lain?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ yang khas miliknya.

"T-tapi.. Hyeonie lebih nyaman dengan Yeollie.." Baekhyun menelan salivanya keras. "Dan.. Dan.. Hyeonie tidak suka jika Yeollie terus murung.."

Pemuda jangkung bermarga Park itu kembali menyungingkan senyum. Perlahan, ia bisa menebak perasaan Baekhyun untuknya. Setidaknya dia ada sedikit gambaran kedepannya. Mungkin ia tidak akan melewatkan malam-malamnya tanpa rasa galau. Bukannya ia terlalu PD, tapi berharap saja ketajaman insting Chanyeol berpihak pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagian terpenting, rencana Joonmyeon dengan yang lain sudah menemui titik terang.

"Kemarilah.." Chanyeol memberi intruksi. "Ada yang ingin Yeollie sampaikan pada Hyeonie."

Baekhyum yang memang dasarnya pemalu hanya melangkah kecil, dan langsung berdiri di dekat Chanyeol tanpa memperhatikan pemuda jangkung itu sama sekali. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya tahu sifat Baekhyun hanya bisa maklum.

"Sejak awal, Yeollie terus memperhatikan Hyeonie." Chanyeol memulainya. "Dan, semua itu berlanjut dengan Yeollie yang menyukai Hyeoni."

DEG

Sesuatu yang ada di rongga dada Baekhyun mulai meronta. Bersamaan dengan deru nafasnya yang mulai tersengal juga desiran aneh yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Rasa suka Yeollie disertai dengan rasa sayang, dan terus berkembang dengan rasa ingin memiliki.."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Yeollie merasakan itu dalam kurun waktu... intinya selama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bisa Hyeonie hitung sendiri?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dan ia menegang setelah menyadari berapa tenggang waktu yang dilalui Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang meliputinya. Otaknya mendadak kosong.

"Dan tahukah, Hyeonie. Semua itu terwakili oleh satu kata."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah padam, tanpa Baekhyun pedulikan lagi. "Apa?"

"Cinta."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun langsung menubrukan tubuh mungilnya dalam rengkuhan hangat yang Chanyeol tawarkan. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang pemuda yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia berusia 2 tahun tersebut.

"Yeollie.. maafkan Hyeonie." Cicitnya pelan. "Selama ini Hyeonie tidak menyadari perasaan Yeollie untuk Hyeonie."

"..." Chanyeol memilih bungkam, membiarkan Baekhyun melontarkan alasannya.

"Hyeonie terlalu takut untuk menangkap apa yang Yeollie maksudkan.."

Tangan kekar Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya melingkar di bahu Baekhyun, berpindah haluan ke pinggang ramping pemuda mungil bermarga Byun di peukannya. Perlahan, pelukan keduannya melonggar.

"Dengar, Yeollie cinta Hyeonie tulus, apa adanya. Maka dari itu, tanpa kata maupun paksaan, sebenarnya Yeollie ingin Hyeoni menjadi kekasih Yeollie."

"Benarkah? K-kalau begitu..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hyeonie mau jadi kekasih Yeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Didaratkannya bibir penuh nan sensual miliknya di kening Baekhyun. Perlahan, menyalurkan segenap perasaan yang membuncah juga menggetarkan. Ciuman lembut itu terus berlanjut; mata, hidung, pipi gembul Baekhyun yang merona.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Matanya yang tadinya fokus pada iris sebening embun milik Baekhyun, beralih pada _cherry_ tipis yang merekah.

Jarak yang ada kian menipis, deru nafas Chanyeol pun mulai menampar-nampar pipi Baekhyun. Kepala si Jangkung Park berotasi searah jarum jam. Detik berikutnya, bibir itu sudah bertautan lembut dengan bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku sempat berfikir, apakah aku mulai gila?" Chanyeol berbisik setelah melepas tautannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Kemudian ia mengerang kecil ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya tanpa henti.

"Berikutnya, aku sadar bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Baekhyun yang kian memerah.

"Baekhyunie... aku mencintaimu.." Chanyeol kembali menautkan bibir masing-masing.

"Aku pun sama.."

* * *

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ia langsung mematikan kamera digital yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk merekam kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tak jauh darinya, ada sosok Kris yang sibuk dengan layar proyektor, kabel USB juga laptop. Begitu pula dengan Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan peralatan makan juga bahan mentah yang akan mereka olah ketika _Barbeque Party_ di laksanakan.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jongdae antusias.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Jadi, guys.. kita lanjutkan rencana kita. Beralih ke rencana **Beta** " Joonmyeon berujar dengan tenang.

Jongin, Sehun dan Kris yang mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon langsung menyunggingkan senyum iblis mereka.

Sementara itu..

"Kyung, kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang Joonmyeon kabarkan?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan sayuran dan juga buah langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang melipat tangannya di dada.

"Oh, apakah rencana **Alpha** berhasil?"

Kyungsoo melepas sarung tangan plastik yang dikenakannya.

"Ya, dan Joonmyeon mengintruksikan agar kita melanjutkan ke rencana **Beta**."

Keduanya langsung menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, bahkan aku sudah mengaktifkan kamera CCTV di kamar mereka. Dan Minseok hyung sudah menyiapkan obat perangsang dosis tinggi." Tawa iblis terdengar di dapur Villa.

O ou.. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun..

Sepertinya kalian dalam bahaya!

* * *

 **Notes :**

Just Info^^

[1] **Tokusatsu** : _Tokusatsu_ (特撮) adalah istilah dalam bahasa Jepang untuk _special effects_ dan seringkali digunakan untuk menyebut film **sci-fi/fantasy/horror live action** produksi Jepang. Etimologi istilah " _tokusatsu_ " merupakan akronim dari istilah _tokushu satsuei_ (特殊撮影), sebuah istilah bahasa jepang yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai " _special photography_ " yang mengacu pada penggunaan efek khusus. [Scr : Wikipedia dengan pengubahan]

Contoh Tokusatsu : Kamen Rider, Transformer, Godzilla dan lain-lain. ( **ini aku sekali :v –coret-** )

[2] **Barbeque Party** : penyajian hidangan daging yang dibakar di atas griller, dengan menggunakan arang. Perlengkapan makan dijumpai di meja buffet tak jauh dari griller.

[Scr : Blog khusus Akomodasi perhotelan]

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Fine, setelah bersemedi dalam file dalam kurun waktu 4 bulan *hah?* akhirnya aku bisa merampungkan FF ini /elap ingus/**

 **Mohon maaf jika alur terlalu cepat, juga bahasa yang cheesy juga alay /banting diri/**

 **FF ini sebenarnya khusus aku persembahkan untuk 'Bunda'ku sayang /.\ juga tak lupa readers setia(?) /kecup kering(?)/**

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?) nan Cheesy(?)**


End file.
